My Princess (Philippine TV series)
My Princess is a 2016 Philippine romantic comedy television series based on the 2011 Korean drama of the same title originally starring Kim Tae-hee, Song Seung-heon, Park Ye-jin and Ryu Soo-young, produced by MBC. Directed by Mikey del Rosario and Ricky Rivero, it is topbilled by the teen female kontrabida Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson. The series premiered on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on May 2, 2016, replacing Till My Heartaches End. This is the first primetime television series of Michelle Vito after the afternoon fantasy series Princess Charm as her first lead role in TV series, and the second primetime project of Viva artist Bret Jackson under IBC after Shanne Velasco-starrer Hayate the Combat Butler. Overview 'Origin' My Princess is a South Korean romantic comedy television series broadcast on KBS2 in MBC starring Kim Tae-hee, Song Seung-heon, Park Ye-jin and Ryu Soo-young. Tagalog dubbed version of Glory Jane was released in the Philippines which aired in a rival station ABS-CBN from.March 21, 2011 until May 6, 2011. 'Casting' After her first leading role in the afternoon fantasy series Princess Charm, the 2nd runner-up of Superstar Circle and teen female kontrabida Michelle Vito is now in the line of the Primetime Princess of IBC such as Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez, Liza Soberano and Cherryz Mendoza, who are now in their full-fledged primetime heronies. Michelle paired with Viva Artist Agency talent Bret Jackson which marked her first leading men in a teleserye as he signed exclusive contract with IBC since 2014. Plot An ordinary high school student, Lizelle Gonzales (Michelle Vito), finds out she's a princess. She meets the chairman of Daehan Group, Ethan Hidalgo (Bret Jackson), is put in charge of educating Lizelle on proper etiquette in order for her to fulfill her role. However, Ethan is put in a precarious situation when he finds himself drawn to Lizelle, the girl who will take away his inheritance if the monarchy is restored. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Michelle Vito' as Lizelle Gonzales *'Bret Jackson' as Ethan Hidalgo - Lizelle's love interest and chairman of the Daehan Group. 'Supporting Cast' *'Dimples Romana' as Maris Gonzales - Lizelle's mom *'Tonton Gutierrez' as Ramon Gonzales - Lizelle's dad *'Sofia Andres' as Julia Ramos - Lizelle's best friend from school *'Alexandra Macanan' as Kim delos Reyes - Lizelle's friend from school *'BJ Forbes' as Nash Aguila - Kim's love interest. *'Maybelyn dela Cruz' as Mylene delos Reyes - Kim's adoptive mother *'Jay Manalo' as Ronnie delos Reyes - Kim's father. *'Sunshine Dizon' as Melonie Aguila - Nash's morhter. *'Fretzie Bercede' as Trisha Hidalgo - Ethan's adoptive sister *'Nathan Lopez' as Bong Durete - Ehan's friend. *'CJ Navato' as Nathan Rodriguez *'Nathaniel Britt' as Marco Escudero *'Aria Cariño' as Arie Santiago *'Paul Salas' as Jarius Martinez 'Extended Cast' *'Justine Peña' as Teacher Stella Reyes *'Mico Palanca' as Richard Alvarez - Ethan's secretary *'Bodie Cruz' as Alfred Ramiro - royal chef *'Maureen Larrazabal' as Shin Mi-so -,palace maid *'Jovic Monsod' as Oliver Sanchez,- chief palace maid Soundtrack *''Don't You Know'' (composed by Christian Martinez) - Alyssa Angeles *''Nais Ko'' (Rodel Naval) composed by Freddie Saturno and Vehnee Saturno) - Bryan Termulo *''Bebe Ko'' (compsoed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anne Tenorio References See also *IBC-13’s ‘My Princess’ – Trailer *Michelle Vito team-up with Bret Jackson for IBC-13's Philippine adaptation of Korean drama 'My Princess' *My Princess Remake to Air on IBC-13 Next Week *Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson Stars in IBC-13’s Adaptation of Popular Korean Soap, ‘My Princess’ *Once Again and My Princess to Challenge LizQuen Starting Monday *Hit Koreanovela with an all-Filipino cast on IBC-13 *List of dramas of IBC *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *''My Princess'' External links * Official website * My Princess on Facebook * My Princess on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series based on South Korean television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Telenovelas